The Barber of Seville
The Barber of Seville is the 10th Woody Woodpecker cartoon, and the first to be released in 1944. Plot The scene opens with a windowfront barbershop, and someone trying to read it. The camera zooms out, revealing a familiar character. He casually notes it as "interesting." A message box in the window changes, capturing Woody's attention. It advertises a collection of unusual haircuts offered at the shop, including "the Pip Dip with a Drip Clip," "the Rinkydink with a Stinky Kink," and "a Victory haircut." Woody likes the last one of three, so he walks in and seats himself on one of the red leather barber chairs. Upon realizing the barber isn't in, Woody decides to give himself a haircut. He locates a comb and brushes his head feathers down in front of his face. He smiles, imitates a model, and says "Looks like Harmonica Lake." A large Native American walks into the shop. Woody, who is still playing with the comb, is surprised to see a feathered headdress behind him in the mirror. He turns around quickly and notices the man in a chair behind him. "Well, what do you know? Sitting Bull! What'll ya have, Chum?" The man gestures to himself. "Eh? Me wantam... quick shampoo!" He accidentally spits in Woody's face saying the last word. Woody takes it in stride. "Okay, turkey-head!" Woody rushes over to the sink and begins running very hot water over five towels. He waits for a second, then fishes them out with a pair of scissors. He then flings eight towels on the man's head in time with the music. The man begins to sweat; his face turning bright red from the heat. Woody selects a slice of white bread and places it in the man's mouth. He pulls down on the man's braid. A ticking sound can be heard, then out pops toast. Woody tosses the toast aside and removes the towels. The heat causes man's headdress to shrink into a Badminton shuttlecock. He scowls and turns to Woody. Pointing to the shuttlecock, he says "You give Chief a bird? Me give you scalp treatment!" He raises a stone hammer to strike Woody. Woody waves his hand dismissively. "Oh no Chiefy, me give you scalp treatment!" He pulls a larger, wooden mallet seemingly out of thin air and bashes the man's head into his shirt. The man is clearly dazed. Woody pulls back on the chair and launches him in front of a tobacco shop across the street. The scene ends here. A heavy-set man wearing a helmet and carrying a toolbox comes walking down the same street, whistling. He walks into the shop. Woody is spinning the chair. The man sits down on it anyway, and is spun around for several seconds. Woody gets right in the man's face. "What'll ya have, chum?" This man speaks in a thick Italian accent and uses a lot of body language. "I want for you to give me the WHOLE WORKS, Figaro!" "Okeydokey." Woody picks up a trimmer and glides it straight up the back of the man's head, hitting his helmet. The trimmers break. "Remove the hat, dope!" the man snaps. Woody puts on a welder's mask/blowtorch and strikes a match. He burns through the helmet, revealing the man's huge bald spot. Woody messes around with the shaving cream (again, synchronous with the music), and then starts singing. He applies the cream, flinging it everywhere. The man looks at him as if to say "What are you doing?". Woody keeps on singing, unfazed. he even puts the cream on the man's shoes. The scene descends from comedy to horror quickly as Woody produces a large razor blade. He slices through the man's beard harshly. "Hey! Take it easy!" the man cries out. Woody wipes down the man's shoes, then threatens him with the blade. Woody is still singing. He spins the chair around, then he cranks it upwards. The man hits his head on the ceiling. The man crashes to the floor. Woody resumes his song, with a wild look in his eyes. He takes several swipes at the man with the blade. The man vanishes, leading Woody to call out the escaping costumer's name (appropriately, Figaro). The man is quietly walking toward the exit, disguised as a young lady. Unfortunately, he attracts Woody's attention. Woody blocks off his exit, and then chases him around, still singing and waving his blade around like a madman. He finishes the man's shave, and chases him out the door, ending his song with his trademark laugh. The man runs back, picks up Woody, and throws him through the window. He hits a cupboard full of coffee mugs and slumps to the ground. A barber pole gets stuck on his head. Trivia *This is the first cartoon to use Woody’s 2nd design. Category:Shorts Category:Woody Woodpecker Shorts Category:1944 Category:Cartoons directed by Shamus Culhane Category:Cartoons written by Ben Hardaway Category:Cartoons written by Milt Schaffer